


Special Felivery

by cloverlotus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverlotus/pseuds/cloverlotus
Summary: She shot of a quick message, putting team arrow's members into a group message: CODE RED. MAYA IS COMING NOW! Felicity put a curious hand between her legs, feeling the slick roundness of her daughters head. She was crowning.I may have missed the blizzard, but I hope I've done your prompt justice ❤❤





	Special Felivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiona_Alexandra_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Alexandra_Queen/gifts).



> Fic Request!  
> Fiona_Alexandra_Queen  
> Work Text:  
> So I can't get this idea for an Olicity fanfic out of my head, but I'm not much of a writer.
> 
>  
> 
> Summary
> 
> Felicity goes into labor with Maya. For whatever reason she can't get a hold of anybody in the Arrowverse (They are all on a mission) her coms/phones are out cause of a blizzard, and she can't leave the house. Felicity gives birth by herself in her and Oliver's bathroom.
> 
>  
> 
> Does anyone want to write this for me?????

**FOR FIONA_ALEXANDRA_QUEEN ❤**

Felicity sighed as she stared at the clock, a pint of mint chip in her lap and what she wished was a glass of red wine in her hand. She sipped at her water, feeling the chill of the ice cold liquid slip down her throat, causing the slight motions in her tummy. She was 39 weeks pregnant, which was the  _only_  reason she wasn't out in the field with the team.

After Oliver had returned from Slabside, seeing the woman that his wife had become, he decided that training her was the best course of action. A gun couldn't solve all of her issues, and he didn't feel comfortable with taking a shot being her first course of action when in danger. As a result, it was only a matter of time before Cisco created a tech enhanced suit for the blonde, allowing her to do her IT duties while fighting alongside her team.

It was only a few short months later when Felicity had found out that she was pregnant and her husband couldn't be happier. Nor could he began any more protective. The blonde was benched almost immediately to her disappointment, though she understood and didn't want to put her baby's life at risk.

And so here she was.

Not so patiently waiting to hear back from the team, in hopes that the night's mission was going well. She hated being out of the loop for the past month and a half, but Oliver was confident that the stress and anxiety she'd been feeling was she causing factor of the Braxton hicks she'd been having. False contractions had led them to the hospital countless times over the last month and a half, and today was no different.

After polishing off the last of her ice cream and taking another look at the clock, Felicity rocked a few times to help herself stand. Once, finally, on her feet, a gush of water dropped from between her legs. So much water followed by another painful contraction. She stood for a moment, teeth gritted and staring at the mess of liquid below her feet.

"Okay… okay." She murmured, taking slow steadying breaths to relax herself. She bent slightly to grab her phone from the table, scrolling through the contacts and pressing Oliver's name. The phone rang. And rang. And rang some more. "Oh come on, pick up, Oliver." She whined, trying not to panic, before she tried his number one more time to no avail. She scrolled back up landing on Diggle's name, Diggle who  _also_ didn't pick up his phone. The now panicking blonde went through every name of Team Arrow's members, even trying Lyla.

Oh how convenient that  _no one_ would answer their phone. Another contraction hit, and Felicity could feel them getting closer together, as well as more painful. The pressure between her legs became troubling, and her next move was to call for an ambulance. The only ones who  _would_ answer, telling her that they were fifteen minutes out. She shot of a quick message, putting team arrow's members into a group message:  _CODE RED. MAYA IS COMING NOW!_ Felicity put a curious hand between her legs, feeling the slick roundness of her daughters head. She was crowning.

"Please sweetheart, wait for the doctors, they're coming baby. Just hold on." She ground out through another contraction. Realistically speaking, she was pretty sure her baby was going to come before the EMTs. Her next move was a Google search that went from "How to deliver a baby" to "How to deliver your own baby". After unlocking her door, it had taken about ten minutes, including multiple breaks for contractions, for the blonde to gather the necessary materials. The large bath tub was filled with water and she removed her underwear, keeping on the long maxi dress that she was already wearing. With said dress hiked up to her waist, Felicity climbed in the bathtub, inwardly praying for the EMTs to arrive.

But no.

Fifteen more minutes, and lots of sweat, pain, and pushes later, Maya had finally slipped out, umbilical cord still attached and placenta not yet delivered. The beautiful, tiny little thing was laying on her mother's chest after a good cry, and Felicity matched the little girls tears. She wrapped two of the small blankets around Maya, ensuring that she was warm, when she heard the front door open. She could hear the commotion and knew it was the EMTs. She could also, very distinctly, make out Oliver's foot steps before he started calling her name. When he appeared at the bathroom door, seeing his wife and their baby, his heart broke.

He had missed it. He'd now missed the birth of his first child, and the birth of  _their_ first. He allowed the medical professionals to enter the bathroom first, watching soundlessly as they cut the umbilical cord, and the woman, brought his tiny little bundle of joy into his arms. Little Maya took his breath away. She was the most perfect thing he'd ever laid eyes on, and he hates himself for missing her birth. For not being there for Felicity to hold on to. His wife had to face this pain all alone, and while it reminded him of just how strong she was, it also made him consider hanging up the hood for good. Next time it would be her Maya's steps, or her first word. First day of school. He could  _not_  and  _would_ not miss these things.

When Oliver looked back at his wife, the placenta had been delivered, fresh water being ran in the tub, washing away the immense amount of blood. His breath caught in his throat as every horrid scenario flashed through his mind. Felicity had been all alone. She had to deliver their child  _alone_. What if something had gone wrong, what if his genius of a wife accidentally got the umbilical cord wrapped around the baby's throat and couldn't get it off? What if—

"Oliver." Said woman's weak voice filled his ears and his eyes snapped to her. As if reading her mind, he handed their daughter over to the EMT, then hoisted Felicity out of the tub, bringing her to the bedroom to change into another comfortable maxi dress, and grabbing the bag they'd prepared month prior for this very day.

…

"You have visitors." The small nurse smiled, before allowing the team to fill the room. Oliver introduced them to Maya Emily Queen, the beautiful little ball of light that he'd helped create. He still couldn't believe that she was here, (or that he missed her birth for that matter). He watched his friends filter inside the room, starting with Dinah and ending with John and Lyla.

"First and foremost, I give you all of the props in the world, not just for delivering your own baby, but doing it all without epidural. You are already a super mom." Lyla smiled, looking over Felicity's shoulder over at the beautiful small baby in her arms.

"Believe me, the pain meds are  _much_  appreciated now." Felicity replied with a huff. "I'm getting an IUD as soon as possible. Believe me, I won't be popping out another kid any time soon."

"Well," Lyla began, leaning down to whisper in the blonde's ear, "Maybe you can deliver mine. I'm pregnant." Felicity beamed at the older woman, in silent congratulations.

"Not a chance, but good luck." She laughed.

"She's beautiful, Hoss." Rene smiled, looking down at Maya, as Diggle got to be the first to hold her. " _Almost_  makes me want another one."

"Dream on." Dinah answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Um, is there something going on between you two, that we don't know about?" The ever intuitive Felicity asked.

"We've been kinda… dating." Dinah answered, slowly. Felicity noticed that she was the only one surprised by the news.

"And everyone knew but me?" she asked, frowning.

"They didn't know by choice, they just kinda walked in on us yesterday." Rene shrugged.

"Something that I'd never like to see or talk about ever again." Oliver finally spoke up with a wince. They all took turns holding baby Maya, only leaving when Felicity's exhaustion finally took over. She had a long day and had faced a lot of pain without support. She deserved all of the sleep in the world. Oliver couldn't even imagine how afraid she must have been when she realized she'd have to deliver their child all by herself. The little baby in his arms would always be a reminder of that. He made a mental note to ask Sara to bring him back to that moment so that he could at least witness the birth of his child.

"You're staring, Mr. Queen." His wife said, her eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back.

"You don't have to be sorry for looking." She replied, blue eyes fluttering open to take in her leather clad husband and sleeping daughter.

"I'll never be sorry for looking." He answered quickly with a small smile. "But I am sorry you had to do this alone. You shouldn't have been in this position I should've been there for you… both of you."

"Oliver, do the start blaming yourself. The city _needed_  you." Felicity told him, seriously.

"But you needed me, too."

"In case you forgot, your tech genius wife had tech assistance. Who knew google would help me deliver our kid?" she chuckled. "How did it go tonight?" she asked, realizing that she hadn't yet.

"I killed him." Oliver whispered, before sighing. "Diaz is dead. Officially off the board."

"Good." Felicity smiled in relief. "I wouldn't have wanted our child to come into a world where that lunatic was still running around."

"I love you… even more for doing this yourself. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. And look at it this way, you can brag about how strong your wife is that she managed something like this herself."

"You're the strongest person I've ever known."

 


End file.
